


Keep your head up, my love

by nupoxsi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wives No Kids, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo watches his team lose against Ajax. Cristiano is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your head up, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [londoneyedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/gifts).



> After realising Cristiano is also injured, this idea popped up in my mind. Let's just say these are _casualidades de la vida_ that I can't let pass. All the kudos to Niv because she really likes my fluffy fics and she encourages me to post them.
> 
> Title comes from [Stubborn Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJWk_KNbDHo) by The Lumineers.

 

 

"Wow, Leo, I know you say you're nothing without your team..." Cristiano mumbles as the referee gives the final whistle. "But apparently it's the other way 'round."

 

Leo stares blankly at the TV and feels sad. Xavi's expression speaks for the whole team. They are sad, but mostly they are incredibly disappointed. Leo simply knows what most of them are thinking: he should’ve been there. "It's not like that, Cris.”

 

"Leo." Cristiano takes the remote control from the coffee table and turns the TV off. "You know I'm right, that match was awful. What was Puyol even doing?”

"Today just wasn't their day, s’all."

"It hasn't been their day for quite a while now." Cristiano chuckles softly. "Are you sad?" he says, and it might sound like a question but Leo knows Cristiano already knows the answer, so he just smiles weakly and takes a deep breath. "Aw, Leo." Cristiano moves closer to him on the couch and takes Leo’s hand in his. "Don't be, they'll have the best player in the world back on the pitch soon to keep them from being this shitty,” he says trying to be comprehensive. “Although Barça will always be a bit shitty. Even if you’re here.”

Leo rolls his eyes in annoyance and Cristiano giggles under his breath again. Leo wishes that could be true, there's nothing he desires more than help his team during this rough time, but he’s already been informed there’s no way he’s getting back with the team until January. "They're not shitty."

"Sure, they're not. They only lost to Ajax, a team that played with 10 men, and could only score a goal because the referee gave them a penalty. Best team in the world, indeed," Cristiano says with sarcasm. Leo still refuses to look at him, and he knows Cristiano notices when he squeezes his hand lightly. Leo wants to say it’s not really because of what he said, but because of the team’s performance. "Hey," Cristiano says after a moment, his thumb brushing Leo’s cheek. "I'm kidding."

 

"Uh..." Leo sighs deeply and turns, their eyes meet. "Yeah, I know. I know you don't mean it. It's just. I can't do anything, and-"

"I understand, Leo," Cristiano cuts him off, his voice soft as a whisper. "I'm very familiar with that feeling, I’m injured a well, don’t you remember?” Leo nods. Of course he remembers, if he didn’t there would be no way they could sit in front of the TV on a UCL Tuesday. “I know that... _desperation_ you get when you see your team failing and you're unable to help them. You don’t think I’m worried about tomorrow’s match? Because I am, but there’s nothing I can do about it." He laces their fingers together and Leo appreciates it, especially because he knows Cristiano is saying it from the bottom of his heart, not only to make him feel better. Cristiano does understand, better than anyone. "They already qualified to the next round, so don't worry, Leo."

Leo stares into his brownish eyes and his lips slowly curve into a smile. Sometimes he feels he couldn't be more blessed to have Cristiano by his side, someone with whom he can relate more than anyone in the world. Cristiano understands the pressure the press puts on him, Cristiano knows how it feels to carry the weight of the world on him shoulders. He leans in and catches Cristiano's lips with his own, and it's sweet and tender, a silent thank you between them.

 

"So…” Leo clears his throat. “Did the almighty _Cristiano Ronaldo_ just admit I am the best player in the world?" he asks with a cheeky grin only to piss him off.

Cristiano jerks his head backwards and snorts back a laugh. "Shut up, _asshole_ ," he mumbles before grabbing Leo by the back of his neck and pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
